<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to the Meadow by AliceBorealis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131875">Return to the Meadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceBorealis/pseuds/AliceBorealis'>AliceBorealis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceBorealis/pseuds/AliceBorealis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The meadow. This is the meadow where she had waited, where two riders had come, one in red and one in black. This is the meadow where they had lain, the sun kissing their skin after their tumble in the river.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to the Meadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oberon2016/gifts">oberon2016</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328595">Carol of the Woods</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oberon2016/pseuds/oberon2016">oberon2016</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’d like to begin to show appreciation to my favorite works on here. The talent in this community never stops impressing me. This is a drawing I’ve had in my head for a long time, but only recently has come into motion. The image of this scene in particular stuck with me, the awakening of spring, the invisible hope waiting just out of sight, an end that is really just the beginning.</p>
<p>I drew this as a gift to Oberon, so please enjoy! And to anyone else, if you haven’t read Carol of the Woods yet, I’d highly recommend it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>